The present disclosure relates generally to seed planting systems and, more particularly, to seed metering in the seed planting system.
Generally, a seed planting system is used to deposit seeds into the soil. For example, in the seed planting system, the seeds may be centrally stored in an air cart and distributed to an agricultural implement. The agricultural implement typically includes multiple rows of ground engaging opener assemblies that excavate trenches into soil for depositing seeds. In this manner, the seed planting system may deposit rows of seeds into the soil.
In fact, the deposition of seeds (e.g., spacing and amount) into the soil may be controlled by controlling the distribution of seeds to the agricultural implement. More specifically, the distribution of seeds to each of the ground engaging opener assemblies may be controlled by a seed meter on the air cart. However, during operation, seeds may clump in the air cart or components in the seed meter may be replaced.